


white knuckled alabaster

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Hannibal is a horrible man, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He thought that, fuck, he thought that the man he knew outside bed would be the same damned man in it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	white knuckled alabaster

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for cannibalism, blood, and dub-con
> 
> song title taken from the Rionn Ragen song Violent Demeanor found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEB7KwWCmIs 
> 
> for an anon on the hannibal kinkmeme

A groan mixed with more pain than pleasure escapes Will's mouth. His eyes are squeezed shut because he can't look at Hannibal now. Doesn't think he can ever look at him again.

His hands are in fists at his sides and it’s all he can do. He thought that, fuck, he thought that the man he knew outside bed would be the same damned man in it. But he’s not and Will’s already told him in a soft and broken whimper that _please, I – I need…Please, Hannibal, it-it hurts_ and Hannibal just pressed in further and leaned in close to his ear; grunted, a breath in, then out. Then, _oh, daddy’s had so much bigger._

And that was it. 

Now, Will’s as silent and as stiff as the dead and Hannibal’s still thrusting with a discordant rhythm, groaning deep and long and filled with pleasure. Then he hits it. That spot that Will can’t do anything but gasp and arch up into it.

Soon enough, Hannibal groans once, twice and comes, then pulls out and sits back on his knees. He watches as Will unclenches his hands, watches as little red crescents bubble up. He grabs a hand softly, and almost tenderly, he runs a finger across the blood. He drops Will’s hand as he sucks his finger into his mouth. He closes his eyes. Relishes in all things Will, then he gets up and across the room grabbing a towel he had placed there before their appointment. He looks back at Will, walks over to the bed and sets the cloth down next to him. 

He walks over to his closet and pulls out a dark blue trousers and a matching button up shirt and jacket. He dresses himself perfunctorily, then walks out the room with a click at the door. 

Will’s eyes are still closed and he thinks, _he has other patients to attend, of course._


End file.
